New World, New Things
by theflawintheplan
Summary: Naruto is a model and singer who is difficult to work with. Sasuke's a somewhat down to business "rookie" agent who was sent to Japan as a joke by his boss. What happens when the blond likes what he sees? AU NaruSasu, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto stood centre stage, ending another one of his famous songs. His large audience sat in absolute silence, but do not mistake this for boredom. In fact, they were completely enraptured by the concert ending Naruto was giving them.

"_Come the day you're mine,_

_Come the day you're mine._

_I got plans for you, Baby,_

_And Baby, you're gonna fly!"_

As the last note escaped his lips and there was an explosion of lights and special effects behind him, the applause that followed nearly drowned out the blaring trumpets and other jazz instruments. Naruto bowed deeply and gathered the roses and other various trinkets (he pointedly ignored all bras) that crowded the stage. When he finally made it backstage, he was greeted by his manager, Inuzuka Kiba.

"You were great, Kid!" Kiba cheered, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder. He ignored it when the blond removed him none too gently.

"I know I did a good job Kiba, I always do. You _don't_ have to keep telling me what I do best." Naruto sniffed, looking down his nose at the brunette with red markings on his cheeks. "And you're as old as I am, Kiba. Don't call me 'kid.' "

Kiba's eyebrow twitched, but he forced a grin. "Don't be like that, Naruto. We're friends, right?" Naruto muttered a soft, "Barely," so the brunette dog-lover cleared his throat quickly. "Anyway Naruto, you have an appointment with Hatake tomorrow at 17:00."

"Ugh, with that _pervert_? I doubt that man is doing anything for my modeling career…unless I was trying to meet Hugh Hefner, that is." He looked over at his shoulder at Kiba pointedly as he brushed past the other man.

"Naruto, you haven't had a modeling job in a while. Everyone wants that new kid, Hyuuga H…well, whatever her name is." Of course, he knew the girl's name (who wouldn't?) but he wanted to comfort Naruto as best he knew how. Both young men grimaced as they thought of the girl who supposedly has it all: the beautiful face and hot, curvy body; the personality; the soft gestures and voice; the innocent, yet fierce looks when asked. She was everything a modeling client could want.

'_And everything a modeling agent could want.' _Kiba thought with bitter envy, looking on as Naruto waved away a bowl of ramen because it was not miso and, more importantly Kiba supposed, because it did not have "exactly eighteen pieces of shimp mixed in." He sighed as his client acted like a diva as always. If this guy was not so famous, no one would even consider working with him. Perhaps that Hyuuga kid still needed someone to be her manager-

"Kiba!" Naruto called.

Great, he needed Kiba again. Probably out of frustration for all the "idiots" that surrounded him. It should not be too late to switch to Hinata. She _was_ still a rising star, after all….

"_Kiba!"_

The sigh returned. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Come here! I _need_ you!"

When Kiba arrived at Naruto's side, the blond looked up at his agent from his favourite chair. The latter blinked and resisted the urge to jump back in surprise. Naruto's azure eyes expressed a vulnerable concern that Kiba had not known the diva was capable of.

"Do you really think this Hyuuga girl is any competition for me?"

Kiba paled. What he could tell Naruto? What he wanted to hear or the inevitable truth? He settled for the latter. "Well, to be frank Naruto, yes, I think she is."

Just as he feared, Naruto's eyes narrowed and there was no time to save face.

"You're supposed to say _no_ and that you have faith in me to pull through this crisis! You honestly think that girl's a threat?" Before Kiba could even think of repeating his earlier statement, Naruto cut him off. "Get away from me!"

"Naruto, I don't really-"

"GO! NOW!" Naruto turned away from the manager, silently stating his resolve on the situation.

Kiba sent a death glare to the back to the yellow head. Soon he gone, taking his beloved puppy Akamaru. The only indication of his whereabouts was a note of registration given to Naruto's regular hair stylist.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Uchiha Sasuke was late to work.

Again.

'_Dammit!'_ He thought as he ran through the building. This was _not_ a good way to get back on Nara-san's good side. He whipped past various "Hello's," but mainly the air was filled with "Watch the fuck out! Damn new guys…."

"Sorry I'm late, Nara-san!" Sasuke cried as he burst into the large office. "I was held up by traffic. See, there was a-"

The man behind the gigantic, shiny mahogany desk sighed. His name plate read: Nara Shikamaru. "Okay, stop Uchiha-san." The bored statement effectively cut off the recently promoted intern. "You're beginning to sound like that photographer, Hatake, whenever he works with one of our clients." Sasuke noticed the lack of an honorific for the older man-who had yet to make it to his appointment, by the way. The "new guy" bowed deeply.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Nara-sama. I promise it won't happen again."

A deeper sigh sounded. "You say that every time Uchiha-san." Sasuke opened his mouth, but closed it again in shame. "Listen Uchiha-san, you were not called in here to be chastised for your tardiness record-although that really is troublesome. I want you to go to Tokyo, Japan. Uzumaki Naruto has lost another agent in the past week and I want you to convince Uzumaki-san that you can be the replacement."

Sasuke knew that his jaw dropping open was extremely rude, but he could not help it. "Uzumaki N-Naruto, the famous singer and model?" He almost smiled at the highly-ranked job until he remembered one crucial fact. "Wait, he doesn't get along with any of his agents. None of them have ever lasted for longer than a few weeks at the most."

"Yes, he is a…difficult case." Shikamaru looked as if he wanted to say something else. "However, I believe you'll be able to…reign in his personality. If anyone can tame him, an Uchiha can."

Sasuke still was not so sure, but he decided to give it a chance. Hell, the worst that could go wrong would be Naruto proving to be too much for the raven and Sasuke had to return to America.

A wide smile spread over the Uchiha's face.

"I'll do it."

Shikamaru blinked with badly concealed boredom. "Alright then, here's your plane ticket. You leave in the morning."

Sasuke had to stop himself from snatching the envelope. After weeks upon months of running errands, filling people's coffee cups, dealing with pompous idiots who never even got noticed, finally, _finally_, he was slapped in the face with a big assignment. Sure Uzumaki Naruto was a bit of a challenge, but the petite raven used to embrace challenges before coming to this agency company, and he could surely learn to embrace them again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank-" Shikamaru quickly cut off the younger man's ecstatic showing of gratitude by shutting his office door. He had barely gotten started on his work again when his door was slammed open again to reveal a none-too-happy Yamanaka Ino.

He sighed. "What do you want?"

She humphed and sat down sourly in one of the chairs Shikamaru reserved for those he called into his office, making sure to sit so heavily the chair nearly broke-anger added pounds to any slim and beautiful figure. She simply glared at the brunette in front of her until he sighed again.

"I can't fix the problem if you don't tell me what's _wrong_." He stressed the last word in frustration. The blonde woman always managed to stress him out right at that time of the day when all the man wanted to do was sit and lazily watch the clouds go by.

She shrieked, "You let Sasuke have the guy _I _wanted! I worked my butt for you for _years_, hoping to get Naruto-kun. That irresponsible Uchiha waltzed in only a year ago, and you let him have the most desirable guy known to mankind…? Not that Sasuke isn't a little cutie himself on occasion." She flicked her long platinum blonde ponytail out back in renewed annoyance. "You might as well have given the job to," she seemed to choke on the name as she said it, "…'Billboard-Brow' Haruno Sakura!" She fell back into the chair and Shikamaru found himself vaguely wondering when she had leaned forward in the first place. He sighed. Why must women be so difficult?

"Listen Ino, no one in the building _liked_ Sasuke." He saw Ino open her mouth and quickly cut off her interruption. "With the exception of you and Sakura _on occasion_. I only let him have the job because of his prestigious family. So I shipped the guy off to Tokyo where no one here would have to deal with him. Besides, Sasuke's not going to succeed anyway, and when he doesn't, he'll be fired for incompetence and you can have Naruto-san. Fair enough?" At this point, he would have said anything to have the girl leave his office and give him some peace.

Ino giggled at first because she wanted the job _and _a chance to get close to the brightly burning star, Naruto. However, she suddenly stopped and gasped. "How dare you!" She shouted, hitting her boss over the head. Shikamaru did not understand why he let her get away with things like that. "You can't fire my future husband!"

"I thought Naruto-san was your 'future husband.' "

"No, he's my sexy one-year-stand. Sasuke's my hubby." Ino clarified as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Shikamaru rubbed his temples, rolling his eyes at the fickle and troublesome ways of women.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! XD And before you guys say anything about it, I know Sasuke and Naruto are a little OCC in this chapter (and probably in spots throughout the story), but they will be IC in other situations concerning each other. I promise!

So long!

~theflawintheplan


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke honestly could not even remember the plane trip to Tokyo. He must have gotten on and then off the plane, however, if the memories and the fact he was in the huge capital of Japan were anything to go by. He vaguely recalled the sweaty stench of the large man beside him and the bad movie playing for "entertainment." He was just too nervous to remember much else. He took a deep breath and continued down the current street he was following...

After consulting the scrawled address on a card for the umpteenth time, Sasuke deemed himself only a little closer to his destination. All he knew was that Uzumaki Naruto resided in a large house on the edge of the city, supposedly to "get away from city stresses." He sighed. The size of Tokyo made him a bit uncomfortable, but it was not all that overwhelming. After all, it was more like he was finally home after living somewhere else for a long time. The Uchiha family was Japanese, of course, but they had moved to America for reasons not disclosed to the three-year-old Sasuke. His older brother, Itachi, had kept him entertained during his grade school years by teaching him all he knew of Japanese and telling him stories about their homeland. The family's origins were really the reason Sasuke worked in a Japanese-dominated agency building—his father would not have it any other way.

He distracted himself from his mild frustration caused by the capital by wondering about Uzumaki Naruto. What would he be like? Would he be kind, annoying, genteel…as irritating as this godforsaken city? He could not help the last thought as he once again realised he had been going in the exact opposite direction from where his client's mansion was supposed to be. No, no, he was not going to get stressed by this assignment, even if it seemed near impossible for him to even find his client in the first place…. In his mind, Sasuke, already expected the man to be handsome, charismatic, and a great singer with the body of an Olympian god. (What kind of agent would he be to a client if he did not watch a little television now and again?) However, all those traits could only carry a person so far in this business if they did not have a genuine personality to back it all up. (…Where was this man's _fucking _house?) He hoped Naruto surpassed all of his expectations.

He was so lost in his musings that he did not notice the approaching redhead until they bumped into each other.

"Sorry," he murmured, still rather captivated by his Dream-Hope Naruto, "I'm just trying to find my way around the city." The redhead continued to glare at him and Sasuke, as he struggled back to reality, could not help but think he was deciding on whether or not to maim the raven.

"Whatever," the other finally half-sighed, "just make sure it does not happen again."

Sasuke bristled. "Excuse me? At least I said—"

The redhead's eyes seemed to pierce through Sasuke's soul and rip it to shreds. "I really could care less about your apologies. They mean nothing to me." Before the raven could retort, the other brushed past him. He walked away without another word, leaving Sasuke steaming and hoping he never saw that man again.

Poor Sasuke was too busy with angry thoughts to see the wall coming.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Naruto was not upset. He was absolutely fucking furious. When he had pictured what his new manager would be like, Uchiha Sasuke was the fan that blew away all of Naruto's worries (in short, everything that his previous manager, Kiba, was not). Now he was just the fan that fed the flames of Naruto's anger.

"I can't believe this!" He cried out and the staff around him flinched at the sudden outburst. If he got any angrier, someone was liable to get fired on the spot. "How can this guy be _my_ manager if he can't even show any professionalism? I mean, Kami! He's already late on his _FIRST DAY_!"

No one in his remaining staff (those lucky enough to not be looking for new jobs yet) wanted to be the one to break his or her streak by correcting him: the new manager actually had the better part of half an hour before he could even begin to be considered "late." They all kept this to a low "gossiping" roar, though, seeing as Naruto was already so disagreeable. Suddenly, the front door of his large home burst open and a dark blur raced through. It had a brief discussion with Naruto's staff before making a beeline for the blond himself.

"I apologize completely for my lateness, Uzumaki-san," the not-so-much-of-a-blur-now said, bowing deeply. "It was rather hard to find this place."

Naruto sneered, fully prepared to tear this guy apart and _then_ fire his ass. However, after "this guy" straightened and the blond got a clear look at his face, he found the man too pretty to form even a coherent sentence in his own head. He could think of something else that was har—no, pay attention! Yet, he found that advice increasingly difficult to follow as the raven's rant (something about "malicious walls and redheads"?) continued. The man before Naruto had beautiful dark eyes and hair that perfectly accented his ethereal face, pale skin that begged for Naruto to kiss and suck it to mark it as his property, and a crisp, professional appearance. The man's dark eyes were subtly guarded and Naruto gladly took it as a challenge. He would find out why these eyes felt vaguely threatened and would help the raven to trust him. After all, their relationship has to have trust in it in order for it to be _intimate_, correct?

"…Have you been listening, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto blinked and looked at the other male in a new ("professionally plationic") light. He held out a hand for Sasuke to shake. "I'm sorry, you must be my new agent—Uchiha Sasuke, correct? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Although Sasuke shook the offered hand slowly, he could not help the way his eyes lit up. Naruto did not seem as bad as everyone said so far. Perhaps it was all just exaggerated propag—

"Hello? Sasuke-kun just got off a plane! Can we get him a chair and some sake to quench his exhaustion and thrist?" Immediately, multiple people on Naruto's payroll hurried around their boss's house, trying to gather his requests. Meanwhile, Naruto gave his agent a charming smile even as he rolled his eyes. "Some people just aren't useful, are they, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke returned the grin, albeit uncomfortably as one staff member came up behind him. A tap on the shoulder and a turn revealed the chair Naruto had "asked" for.

"Oh, that isn't—"

"Please Sasuke-kun, sit." Naruto flashed the grin once more, but this time it was more aggressive and less charming. Sasuke felt compelled to sit. As soon as his body was in the seat, his hand was holding a cup of sake and a bowed head at Sasuke's side let him know yet another staff member did as Naruto had instructed. He took a timid sip and blanched at the taste as Naruto told him something about the splendid things in his house and how they came to be there. Even coming from a Japanese family, Sasuke had never tried sake since his father hated Americans' recreations of any foreign thing. And besides that, he had never really been fond of alcohol and this traditional drink burned down his throat with its strange taste. However, he somehow knew Naruto would not allow for him to refuse the drink.

"And this rug is from…is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke immediately came back to the conversation and smiled. He did not want to lose this assignment. "Not at all, Uzumaki-san, why do you ask?"

Naruto's jaw went slack for a moment at the brilliant smile he was presented with. He shook off the lust, though, in favour of responding. "You can call me Naruto, Sasuke-kun. It's not per Japanese tradition, but we'll soon be getting to know each other _extremely well_, don't you think?" He grinned then and Sasuke wondered what kind of wolf lay beneath all that charm.

A/N: This chapter is a poor excuse of an update. However, I'm hoping that you guys enjoy this "snack" of a chapter and bear with me until I get enough inspiration for a longer next chapter. Until then, have great days! XD Also, please forgive any mistakes you might see. I proofread this, but it might not have been enough...

Your ever-needing-of-a-writing-muse author,

~theflawintheplan


End file.
